elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dervenin (Skyrim)
91 |magicka = 67 |stamina = 67 |faction = |rank = |services = Quest giver (The Mind of Madness) |essential = Always |respawn = No |RefID = |Base ID = }} Dervenin is a Bosmer servant of the Daedric Prince Sheogorath, who refers to him as "luggage." Interactions The Mind of Madness Dervenin is the quest giver for "The Mind of Madness." He can be found wandering Solitude, usually between the Bards College and the Blue Palace, with several people noting his presence. When engaged in dialogue, Dervenin will speak of his master leaving him to speak with an old friend in the forbidden wing of the Blue Palace. However, his masters absence has been over-long, saying that the "North wages war against South" and that the holy flame is dying. Once the Dragonborn agrees to help him, Dervenin will give Pelagius' Hip Bone to gain entry to the Forbidden Wing. At the end of the quest, Dervenin will appear once more at Sheogorath's table, where he will briefly interact with his master before disappearing permanently from Solitude. He cannot be found after the quest ends without the use of console commands. Quest all Beggars Have Being a beggar, Dervenin can be given one gold piece as charity. Conversations ;Sheogorath Dervenin: "Master! You've taken me back! Does this mean we're going home? Oh, happy times! I can't wait to..." Sheogorath: "Yes, yes, that's quite enough celebration. Let's send you ahead, shall we?" Note: the preceding conversation only occurs when the Dragonborn is inside the mind of Pelagius. Quotes *''"My master has abandoned me! Abandoned his people. And nothing I say can change his mind. Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupt his vacation! It's been so many years... Won't you please help?"'' *''"Please, take pity on an old madman!"'' *''"Whom among you can help me?"'' *''"Wait, hear my plea! My master, he is lost between worlds and I cannot bring him back!"'' *''"He is a great man, but one rarely praised! He rules twin empires that span the length and breadth of our minds! All know him, but few can name him!"'' *''"Without his guidance, our homeland is falling apart. North wages war against south! The holy flame flickers and dies! We need his return."'' *''"Why does everyone ignore me? Why do you turn your heads? Why will no one help me?"'' *''"The flame of my master burns low. Without him, we are all lost and forever gray... Please, help us!"'' *''"You! You'll help me! You help people, right? That's what you do?"'' *''"Oh, master. It's your time to do with as you please, but what about those who depend on you so much?"'' *''"Tendrils of thought may wind their way through this realm, but those tendrils bind our reality together."'' *''"A method to your madness and your madness is the method and the melody..."'' *''"I found the bone! I've brought it to you, but still I am refused...'' Trivia *Dervenin may be the priest of Mania from the . *Dervenin has a beard, which is noteworthy considering Sheogorath banned them in the Shivering Isles. This may have changed, however, since the Hero of Kvatch mantled Sheogorath. Appearances * * de:Dervenin (Skyrim) es:Dervenin (Skyrim) fr:Dervenin (Skyrim) pl:Dervenin Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Beggars Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers